


Fate StayNight: Unlimited Gun Game

by JustBukharin



Series: Fate AU [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Hollow Ataraxia doesn't happen.. Kinda., Sequel is up in FF.net!, The results of sleepless nights, and boredom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBukharin/pseuds/JustBukharin
Summary: There are many different, parallel universe. Join the story of Sean Graham, his partecipation in the Fifth Holy Grail War and his influence on the main story. Canon(?). GeniusMagus!OC StrongButNotGodlike!OC NoMaster!OC and Strong!Shirou. Decided to transport this fic from FF.net.





	1. The start of an unlimited friendship

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**   
**Chapter 1: The start of an unlimited friendship**

* * *

  
It was a day like any other in Fuyuku Town. The quite large city, renowned for his mysterious incidents, is home of thousands of men, women and children of all kind and social status.

  
The local school, Homurahara Academy, is birthplace of several influential individuals and is considered one of the most advanced schools in the whole country, second only to Tokyo's.

  
Our story starts at an almost empty bus stop. The only being present a foreign teen. Black eyes were staring into the phone in one of his hand, while the other hand was busy scratching the back of the boy's head, sometimes also playing with a few strands of his black hair.

  
"This is the last time I agree to this kind of deals.." The now annoyed teen muttered, tired from the long travel from the West and the lack of the expected presence of the adult that was supposed to be responsible of his wellbeing during this experience.

  
His mother had been eager when she had told him that the local priest had been tried to get someone to try this interesting two-years long stay in Japan.  
Many had refused for various reasons and so, being the fervent catholic she was, his mother agreed to send his own son to the land of the Rising Sun.

  
'More like the land of the Rising Yawn..' At this he held a yawn. Not only he had to take this travel he should as well refused too, but he had to wait a tardy Japanese priest.  
"I suppose you are Sean Graham-san?" A voice called from his left side in Japanese. The boy's head snapped to the origin of the question. The clothes were one of a priest but..

  
His eyes were so much unfocused and the blank look on his face did nothing to reassure Sean. His whole appearance just seemed to scream 'Dangerous' all the way.  
Thankfully, staying in his presence will be as rare as going to a Church function. (Yes, I don't like much partaking in religious functions...)

  
Slowly nodding at the question, the man then gestured to Sean to follow him behind. The teen complied with the implied order and got up from the single bench of the bus stop and started to walk close to the creepy man.

  
Once they reached an old, temple-like building they both stopped. It was curious how a Church building had been adapted to a local Shino temple. Curious and impressive.

  
"While the building has many rooms ready for guests, I have to ask you to limit any attempt to explore the whole place. The church had been open for many decades and some areas are unfit to live within."

  
Once again Sean nodded at this request of his and proceeded to enter the building.

  
"And." The teen stopped to listen from the creepy priest. "I forgot to present myself. My name is Kotomine Kirei and prefer to be addressed as Kotomine, not with my given name."

  
"Understood Kotomine-san." Sean finished, speaking for the first time to the man.

  
Nodding Kirei joined his new responsibility to the church. Tomorrow was going to be a tiring day.

* * *

  
_The following day..._  
  
"Since you are still young, you have been enlisted to the local school. I hope this is not problematic in any way." The two were now sitting in the small kitchen, finishing their breakfast. The teen replied by shooking his head. "I will be fine, Kotomine-san."

  
Nodding at his reply, Kirei continued. "Good. I would advise to form friendships with someone you can trust in your class. I might be unavailable once in a while and you cannot remain alone in the building."

  
"So I will have to do sleepovers more than few times?" The question was met with a nod. "Yes. And remember to be well-mannered wherever you have to sleep, I will not accept complains of bad behaviour from you."

  
'Good God, I would be fazed if it wasn't the first time I encountered a traditionalist priest. Seems like I will have to endure this too during my stay.'  
"Understood Kotomine-san."

  
"The uniform for your school is in the bathroom just outside your assigned room. It is obligatory to put it on during your school time."  
'Oh right.' Sean thought 'Japan have laws for obligatory uniforms. See, Anime are useful at something..'

  
After finishing breakfast, Sean went for his uniform and put it on.  
'A bit unconfortable but fine all-together.' Taking his school bag, the teen left the building and started to walk toward the big complex known as Homurahara Academy.

  
The place was certainly better than any high school he had visited, but to Sean it mattered little if a school was bigger than another. It was the score he would give to the quality of teachers and classmates.

  
Sighing, he entered the central building and started to walk around trying to find his assigned classroom.  
His attempt was vain as the bell rang and he still had not found the class. Sighing, he was ready to be punished for lateness in his first day when he felt someone bump into him.

  
"Omfh- Sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going." Sean was shocked at the sight before him.  
Never in his life he would have expected a red-haired boy in Japan. Well, never in real life.

  
His peer had spoken a flawless Japanese and so Sean was prompted to excuse himself.  
"No, it wasn't your fault. I should have been more cautious to stay in the middle of the hall."

  
Sighing, the red-headed boy extended his hand forward. "Why not just drop the matter all at once. My name is Emiya Shirou."   
Grabbing his hand and shaking it the fellow teen presented himself. "Nice to meet you, Emiya-san. My name's Graham Sean."

  
As we both stop presenting, Shirou finally noticed my panicked stare. "Oh. Are you new here? Do you need help in finding your classroom?"  
Nodding Sean handed him the document he was given by the school prior to his arrival. Shirou gave it a long glance before returning it, shock visible in his visage.  
"You wouldn't believe it, Graham-san. You are in my same classroom."

  
"Cool. Then could you lead the way?" A nod was the only thing the young Emiya replied with before gesturing his new classmate to follow him.  
As he entered the classroom, an hand grasped Sean's shoulders and both he and Shirou turned to the owner of said hand. A brunette was looking at him with a smile.

"Good morning Shirou-kun. I see you have met our new students." The young woman turned to dark-haired teen. "Nice to meet you, Sean-kun. I'm Fujimura Taiga and I will be your teacher for this year."

  
Bowing slightly, Sean returned the salute. Then the teacher pushed them in the classroom, gesturing to Shirou to go to his seat and pulled Sean in the front of the classroom.  
"Good morning students." She was then replied by the entire class with a single 'Good morning Sensei.'

  
Her smile widened. "Today is going to be an interesting day because we have received a foreign student. Please present yourself."  
As she said this sentence Sean bowed once again, this time directed to the classroom. "Hello to everyone. My name is Graham Sean, nice to meet you all."

  
As he finished his presentation, the whole class' reaction was a mixed chaos. A minority had been commenting hatefully at the new addiction, while the majority was curious at their new classmate.

  
"Sean-kun, please sit between Issei-kun and Shirou-kun. I think you should recognize Shirou."

  
Sean nodded and walked to the empty space on Shirou's left. Maybe this year was going to be better than he expected. 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Learning about life and... magic?

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

  
**Chapter 2: Learning about life... and magic?**

* * *

  
"You know that you don't needed to stay after school to help, Sean-kun? I am fine to work here alone." Shirou voiced his concern about his new friend's help at repairing the decaying machineries of the Academy.

  
"Nonsense, Shirou-kun. I want to help you as a way to repay your early kindness." Sean replied while checking the obsolete machine in his hands. "Also" He continued "What kind of friend would I be if I let you stay late alone here to repair this stuff?"

  
A nervous laugh left the red-haired's mouth. It had been like when Issei-kun's behaviour in the first months of their friendship. Thankfully, the dark blue-haired boy had settled to help 'till the end of the school hours and didn't stay in the hours after.

  
Indeed, being alone had helped Shirou in his Magus self-training. It was frustrating how difficult was to advance in those arts and sometimes thought that Kiritsugu had been right to say that studying Magi's arts would have been nigh impossible for him.

  
Sighing, the Japanese boy resumed his silent Structural Grasp Magecraft to understand the error of the malfuctioning object before him. It always had been like this: use magecraft to fix stuff (of the school and of the students) and working at Copenhagen as a Part-Timer.

  
Once he was part of the Archery Club of the Academy but the accident that had left a burn mark on hisshoulder caused his leaving one of his favourite activities.  
"And...Done!" Sean exclaimed happily, having repaired the set of objects he had assigned himself to fix.

  
"I just have to finish this one and I'm done too." The magus-in-training replied, having just finished his analysis. As he changed some parts and used part of the duct tape on his left, the machine was once again in working shape.

  
"Good- Oh god, I forgot to notify my tenant that I had decided to stay here late." Sean remembered that just now and his face assumed a panicked look.  
"Need to go. Sorry Shirou-kun, next time we can walk together if you want."

  
Nodding in understanding, the young Emiya sweatdropped at the nervous composure his new friend had taken and, bidding him goodbye, Sean left the classroom and then the school.

  
'Nononononononono-' As he was thinking errantically, the foreign teen was running through the empty streets barely glancing at the police tapes in some of the houses' entrances.

  
Turning to a corner, he felt bumping into someone. "Omfh. Sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going had I ended up crashing into you." As Sean gave a better look at the man before him, he noticed how tall he was.

The man was old if is gray/silver hair was a to be considered an hint and something mischievous exuded from his unnaturally red eyes.  
"No problem, kid." The man said with calm tone. A smile was present in his face and, while not creepy as Kotomine's, it certainly didn't promise a good future to the poor soul that angered the old man. "If you want to repay your little mistake, please take those books."

The tall man handed Sean four big tomes that the teen put in his still half-empty school bag.

  
As the man resumed to walk, Sean turned to the old man one last time. "S-sir, if you don't mind what's is your name?" Hearing the boy speak, the man halted his walk and replied without turning. "Oh, you may call me Kaleidoscope, Graham-kun."

As he said that he started to walk away once more. 'How did he knew my name' was the only thought of the confused teen.

* * *

  
Having returned safely to his temporary home, Sean had explained calmly to Kirei why he had turned up so late. The priest had been unnervingly calm about the whole situation, the foreign teen expecting the familiar lack of room for excuses.

It was positive just because he would limit even more the interactions with the creepy man.  
Once he had reached the 'safety' of his room. Sean dropped his school bag on his bed and started to remove his uniform and put his PJs.

As he was well covered in his bed, he reached for one of the tomes that this 'Kaleidoscope' had given to him and read the title.  
"Initiation to Magecraft: Theory and First Optional Rituals. What is this?"

  
As the teen read page after page, he felt that this was far more than just petty illusions that modern Magicians use. The fact that made it a solid possibility was the logic behind the whole subject.

  
Magi, the users of magecraft, are able to use power coming from the Root. Sadly this energy was limited and thus all Magus-related families were firmly few to avoid the dissipation of their collective powers.

  
Sean then reached the page that explained what made this magecraft possible. Magic Circuits. On the page there were doodles that said 'Jump to page 125 to have your first ritual.'

  
The foreign teen did so and saw that the instructions of the simple ritual. He moved his hand over the Mage Seal of the page and chanted the described sentences:

**"I pledge my mind to the noble cause. I pledge my heart to the holy Gaia.I pledge my soul for the infinity."**

Once the incantation was over an horrible burning sensation stormed in the teen's body. He felt as if hot, melted iron was in his veins and all at once, as if nothing had happened, the pain vanished. As Sean took some minutes to regulate his breathing, he noticed blue lights coming from his skin.

  
'Circuits?! It was all real!' He thought with wide eyes. The whole ordeal took a toll on him and the fatigue hit him fully, making him fall asleep immediately.

 

* * *

  
"Seems like my new pet project is showing impressive results." Zelrecht said excited. The whole test was to experimentate a new ritual that would create a Magic core not dependant from the Root but from Earth/Gaia Itself.

  
This was possibly one of his greatest successes. The only thing left to check was his ability to use Magecraft and the potency behind the arts executed from the teen. Who knows, maybe this boy will be useful in other 'opportunities'.

 


	3. Right place, Wrong time

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

  
**Chapter 3: In the right place, at the wrong time...**

* * *

  
_Early in the morning, Courtyard of the Church-Temple..._

  
The courtyard, once immaculate, was now laid barren. The responsible sitting on the ground, sweaty and tired. Sean had been lucky that the day after had been a school-free one and that the creepy priest, Kotomine, was away from business.

  
It was disturbing how cold his voice was and how his mood changed at random times, but thankfully no malice was still perpetrated and Sean preferred to keep this uneasy truce has long as possible and, if possible, until the end of his stay.

  
The cause of such destruction could be attributed also to the little study that the foreign teen had just finished to practice. Once he had woke up, Sean spent a short amount of time still reading the books, to try to understand this new skills he may develop with his new Magical Circuits.

  
The first tome had been mostly theories and other basic, if not, dangerous rituals that Sean decided to not try now. Looking once again at the description of the ritual he had tried the day before, the teen felt lucky to have not died in the process. This Magical Initiation Ritual was something theorised recently and tried to attach the Magus' Circuits to another 'supplier'.

  
The reason of the limitation of the Magi's skills are mostly related to Earth, called by the book Gaia, jamming the ability to create a stable connection to the Root. This 'Root' is the origin of the Magical Fuel 'Od' and many had died tried to understand more of the divine object.

  
In Sean's opinion, it was a waste of time. Sure, it would be great to discover the mysteries of the world, but lacking the opportune instruments the whole attempt would fail at its initial stage.

  
The book ended describing another worrying subject. In the late 18th century, some noble Magi families created a deadly competition against each other. The reward was the Holy Grail, an artifact created by Magi of old and capable of make the wish of the winner come true.

  
The object seemed quite OP in Sean's mind, also the Grail was related to the Holy Cup of Jesus just by name and anything else. The Holy Grail War was truly an horrible conflict between seven Masters that fought together with seven Servants.

  
Those Servants were Heroic Spirits, individuals that are internationally cherished and object of prayers.

  
Saber, Lancer, Berserker, Caster, Rider, Assassin and Archer. All Servants chosen had an unique class each and owned powerful artifacts, or Noble Phantasm, that made them even more special than others Spirits.

  
The last recorded war was the Third. It seems that it was also considered unconvential because of the introduction of a Eight Servant Class, Avenger. The Einzberns had tried to win deceitfully the competition in an attempt to reclaim their Heaven's Feel, the Third Magic and only connection to the Akashic Record, or, if there were still confusion, the Root.

  
The place was where the souls of everyone ended and, those worthy, were then placed in the Throne of Heroes. In a certain sense, this whole logic reminded him of the only year of Philosophy he did as a freshman.

  
Parmenides first and then Plato described of a infinite world away from ours where everything was present in their truest form and that our world was a mere copy of this metaphysical reality.

Sean had contemplated the possibility that those Greek Philosophers were Magi scientists, but decided to kept this little thought to himself and to focus on the present.

  
He had read half the second tome and was getting more and more accustomed to Projection and Reinforcement. Interestingly enough, the draining feeling that the book described was absent and Sean just deduced it was because of his different Magic Circuits.

  
He had first tried with a wooden sword and was satisfied with the perfect first attempt. He hit a sack of dirt with his newly reinforced wooden sword and was even more pleased to see it cut through as if made of thin paper.

  
His next attempt was recreating a dagger and a fairly-known one for those who like classic games. And here it was, the Dagger of Time from PoP was in his hands. His first instinct was pressing the big button on it but concluded it was the Dagger was empty of the Sands of Time.

  
Sighing, he now focused onto something more complex. And now Sean was grasping Sora's Keyblade. His grin was reaching a very unhealthy extension.

  
But there was still a major experiment to try and willing his Circuits, he Projected and Reinforced a Kolibrì handgun and cocking it straight to the now halved target, he shoot.

  
The Kolibrì, the weakest handgun of WWI and the following conflicts, was able to pierce the target, leaving a quarter of metre hole on the now open sack of dirt.

  
Soon Sean started to create more and more guns some quite well-known, others quite rare and exotic on their appearance.

  
And now Sean was tired to the bone, the Courtyard demolished by his experiments and little time to repair all the damage.

  
As he got up from the ground he paled at hearing the sound of hands clapping behind him. He turned quickly to see the intruder and was shocked to see the same old man that gave him the three tomes, grinning at him.

  
"Kaleidoscope-san?" At this the man laughed. "Oh boy. It's been a while since I got someone to be respectful to my being." As he placated his laugh, he returned to grin at the boy before him.

  
"Greetings Sean Graham. I'm Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Wizard Marshal or, as I like to proclaim myself, the Vampire Troll. But you can call me whatever you want, I don't care."

  
"Ehr.. Zelretch-san, why are you here?"

The still stunned teen asked. It wasn't the main concern but he opted to avoid to go straight for the point in that predicament.

  
"Oh. You see, Sean-kun, I am a very busy Magus. Being the main responsible for the Second Magic, the Kaleidoscope, I have to deal with many, different jobs in all those parallel worlds and sometimes I have to deal two works at once."

He adjusted his dusty, old clothes.

"So I decided to search for a competent substitute in some of those situations. And guess who was the lucky guy?"

  
Sean thought well of his answer before replying. "Me?"

  
"Yes, I mean, no." Zelrecht paused "Well yes and not. You are still being trialed and until now you are exceeding my expectations."

  
"What do you mean 'trialed', Zelrecht-san?" The whole discussion was surreal.

First he discovers this magic-science and turned into a pseudo-Magus and now with this important old man, if his title of 'Wizard Marshal' actually is high in the hierarchy.

  
"That is simple. Things in Fuyuki are going to get exciting very soon, just like ten years ago."

  
Then Zelrecht turned away from the boy before holding his hand with a peace sign.

  
"Now that the tutorial is over, I hope you can truly beat this challenge. It would be boring to find another candidate. Ciao!"

As he finished the sentence, the man disappeared in a blink of eye.

  
Sean kept looking at the former location of the old man but was thinking about the message the Magus had relayed to him.

  
While he had been in Fuyuki for almost two-three days, the teen had noticed the unexplainable deaths that had started for a while.

  
And what did the old man meant with 'like ten years ago'?

  
Curious of this, Sean cleaned the courtyard before returning to his room and, once there, turned on his laptop. Knowing that he would stay away from home, the teen had took with him his second best PC and this has proven to be a good idea.

  
As he browsed through the news, he started to see a weird pattern.

There were various conflicting reports of the local police that described the presence of blood and destruction but the lack of bodies. It was also strange how in that period a young serial killer had been found death.

Ryuunosuke Uryuu was a monster that thankfully had been put down but..

  
Who did this and how did he/she cover their trails?

  
It was frustrating how limited the reports were of that time and, feeling bored, decided to check other newspaper article of the period.One of those caught his attention.

  
It was a merely a description of a local, noble family. The Tohsakas. Sean remembered hearing Shirou talking about a Tohsaka-girl he knew. The family was quite small but there were two little girls. Rin and... Sakura.

  
Sean was sure that he would remember hearing about twins or even seeing them around but the younger girl was oddly familiar. She seemed someone he had already seen at school but..

  
Why couldn't he remember where and when?

  
His head landed in his pillow. Life was becoming like a crescendo of bizarre stuff. Sean hoped that thing weren't going to end up as badly he felt they were going to turn.  
His reverie was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. "You may come in."

  
"As if I needed your permission to enter, mongrel." A blond young man entered in the room, followed by a smiling Kotomine.

  
"Sorry but.. who the hell are you?" was the foreign boy reply. The blond was quite arrogant both in his way of walking and his talking.

  
"You Cur!" He barked and looked ready to attack Sean. "I'm Gilgamesh, the King of Kings, and you shall respect me as your liege."

  
Sean turned to Kotomine confused but the priest simply explained their visit.

  
"You see, Sean-kun. Gilgamesh-sama here is in need of sustainance and you might be able to help him."

  
At this Sean felt that the situation was indeed grave and that he needed to escape the room somehow.

  
"So Mongrel." The blond continued, strange yellow circles forming on his side "Die!"

* * *

 


	4. Conflict of Interests

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

  
**Chapter 4: Conflict of Interests**

* * *

  
"So Mongrel." The blond continued, strange yellow circles forming on his side "Die!"

  
Spears and swords flew out of the circles, aimed straight to the foreign teen.

  
"Nope!"

Sean took the pillow in his hands and Reiforced it. His makeshift shield held the first barrage, but the teen knew to not test his luck more. The pillow, while Reiforced, had been damaged and wouldn't hold against any other assault.

  
Using the surprise of the murderous duo, Sean took his bag, jumped out of the window and started to run away from the Temple.

  
He needed a place to hide and plan. Sadly his luck failed this time, a spear cutting one of his shoulders.

"You know what?!" The foreign teen said, his voice filled with anger. "I think it's good time to retaliate!"

As soon he said those words he attempted to recreate two MG42s to demolish the blond killer but soon noticed that his Projection didn't extend as it should have.

  
He realized why. The entire day spent to experiment had left him low on his Magic Circuits and was unable to truly defend himself.

  
The blond just grinned smugly "What was that, mongrel?"

A sword tried to stab the foreign teen's head but the boy dodged it. "Weren't you going to defend yourself?!"   
Sean gritted his teeth in annoyance. The pounce was annoying at best and it was just a matter of time before he go-

  
A blade punctured the teen's left leg and forced him on the ground. Kotomine had catched up and was just few steps behind his associate.  
The teen needed a way out and he needed it now!

  
And, as if a deity decided to take pity of the boy, his hand touched a familiar object.

  
A manhole for the sewers! Now he needed a distraction and he knew which to use.

  
"Yep, I said that." He held a cylindrical object in his hand. "But sadly I have to go." He pulled the pin out of the grenade. "See ya!"

  
The bomb was triggered but, instead of an explosion, smoke filled the area. The killer duo launched attacks on the last position of the boy but, once the smoke disappeared, only a stain of blood and an open manhole was what was left of their prey.

  
Meanwhile in the sewers, Sean was running. It was more of walking fast because of his injuries but he didn't care.

  
He needed to distance himself as far as possible from his attempted murderers and he needed to find a new temporary home.

  
He knew that he couldn't contact home because of his implicated relation with Clock Tower and he was now stuck in this ugly situation.

  
After half an hour of walking, the teen decided it was enough and exited the sewers from another manhole.

  
As soon he was out, he felt sleepy and, making just one step, fell on the street. His eyes were closing but he could swear that he had seen a glimpse of red hair.

  
"Shirou..." And then Sean remembered no more.

 

* * *

  
_Few hours later..._

  
Sean Graham was lost.

  
That was what he could feel in this void. Memories were scrambled and couldn't truly remember how he got in this place.

  
He felt floating eternally in this empty space and that irritated him. Looking around worked little, being the only human in the whole place. There was just one thing to try. Another Magecraft Art he still had to try was Detection. It was quite useless in most situations but in this case it was just perfect for the job.

  
It literally turned the user in a Prana radar and helped in detecting intrusions. Sean's Circuits released a small wave of Prana and strangely enough something was Detected. Something that felt wrong. As the second wave left his body, he felt the presence getting close to him and then a figure materialised before him.

  
It was a woman. A very beautiful woman. She had silver hairs and oddly empty eyes. She was analysing Sean from how she was looking at him.

  
"Interesting." was the first word she told. Her voice was frail but elegant and composed. "You are quite the anomaly, aren't you?" As she said those words a smile showed on her face. A very ugly smile.

  
Dark tentacles shooted forward, intending to kill the foreign teen. This time Sean was ready and reacted appropriately.

  
An AA-12 was Projected and Reinforced in his hands and the tentacles were destroyed in mere moments. The girl looked awed by the unusual spectacle.

  
"Fascinating. The memories of my current host didn't mention any Magus capable of this advanced Projection and Reinforcement. Please, could you tell me your name boy?" Her tone hinted to an underline of excitement and Sean honestly didn't want to deal with this woman anymore.

  
"I don't think I will do so." Sean's tone was cold, with acceptable reasons. This being just felt like a dark spot to his Circuits and the teen didn't felt willing to battle it.

But, if things turned to a worst turn, he could deal with it. His Magecraft prowness was not something to be scoffed at and the creature knew that.

  
"Oh, I understand. I think that you humans prefer to know the name of those who ask this question first." She bowed slightly. "My container's name is Irisviel von Einzbern. But.."  
Her hair covered her eyes but two red, quite scary lights seems to still watch the boy.

  
"I'm the Zoroastrian God of all Evils, **Angra Mainyu**!" As she said those words, the world turned dark once more but not before the teen seeing the being speeding towards himself.

  
\------------------------------------  
Sean woke up sweaty in a unfamiliar place. Bandages were covering his chest and his left leg, the pain he had been feeling because of the wounds diminished but still present and perceivable.

  
"So you are awake, Sean-kun."

  
The foreign teen turned panicked to the now open door and relaxed when he saw who called him.

Shirou Emiya stood just outside the room, dressed in an apron.

  
Frowning Sean asked without thinking "You can cook?"

The red-headed boy just stared at him for few seconds before nodding. "I learned how to cook when my step-father adopted me, he was quite useless in a kitchen."

Then he seemed to realize something. "Oh, are your wounds still causing any pain? Do you need to change the bandages?"

  
Sean returned his eyes to the bandages, then he shook his head negatively. "I'm fine and I think those are still good for few more hours."   
Shirou sighed relieved before staring at his foreign friend with a serious look.

  
"Sean, can I ask you a question?" The teen chuckled " You just did, Shirou-kun, but yes, you can ask a question."  
"Are you a Magus?" The question was followed by an uneasy silence.

  
After few minutes of stillness Sean decided to test the waters. "And how do you know about that term?"

  
"My stepfather, Kiritsugu." was the short reply of Shirou. The foreign boy nodded. "Some old man dropped three tomes about Magecraft yesterday and I did a ritual to unlock my Magic Circuits."

  
At this Shirou frowned. "There's a ritual to unleash the Circuits? There's actually no need to create them?" At the confused stare from the foreign boy, the young Emiya facepalmed and muttered something about 'old men' and 'hell'.

  
"Oh. Since you started Magecraft earlier than me, you should be able to do advanced stuff.. right?"

  
At this the red-haired boy lowered his head and Sean could have sworn to have seen one of those 'depression clouds' from Anime. "I'm stuck with Projection and Reinforcement."

  
The foreign boy looked at his friend in pity. "You truly suck, Shirou-kun." The sentence was countered by a mock-angered glare of Shirou. As the two stared each other in the eyes, tension could be felt in the skin.

  
Then, as if nothing, the two laughed. "You truly know how to make me cry with this laugh-inducing behaviour, Shirou-kun." At this Shirou too had to remove the tears from falling. "And you truly know how to make an insult funny, Sean-kun."

  
Once the two had sobered up, the red-haired Magus decided to voice another of his curiousities.

"Also, Sean-kun, how much good in Projection and Reiforcement?" Sean replied by Projecting and Reinforcing a M1911.

This made the Japanese Magus jump in shock. "That should be impossible."He started. "You shouldn't have been able to Project guns. They are too complex."

  
Sean looked confused. "Whaddya mean?"

And so the little lesson started."As you know Projection is made of two main steps, Analysis and Visualization. Now, if you had to Project something as complex as a gun you would need to know perfectly how are they inside and all of their pieces."

  
At this the foreign teen nodded in realization. "Oh, that's because of Gramps. He was a Gun Enthusiast and had a license for many weapons he had used in WW2 and in 'Nam. When I was little, Gramps would take me to his Armoury and we would spend the day by cleaning all guns' pieces. Plus, I always got a sort of semi-eidetic memory."

  
"That's impressive, Sean-kun. Oh!" He took notice how the hour by looking distractedly at the watch on his wrist. "It's almost late. Well, Sean-kun, you need to stay here for now and when I return from school we can talk more."

Nodding, Sean returned to lay on the bed and closed his eyes. He was still tired but he knew that the worst was over.  
It wasn't as if Shirou was going to get in trouble.. right?

 

 


	5. More troubles, More migraines

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

  
**Chapter 5: More troubles, more migraines**

* * *

  
Sean had long left the guest room Shirou had given to him temporarily and had move to the living room, knowing that the owner of the house and friend was coming home soon.

  
Once he had woken up from his little nap, Sean used his free time to continue to read the rest of the second tome. At the end of the volume there was a vague description of a Noble Phantasm usable by almost all magical users.

  
Rho Aias, the shield used by Aias the Great during the Troy's war.

This time, this incantation took almost an hour to master but it did come with a sweet reward.

Observing the structure of the Noble Phantasm, Sean decided to make his own, bastardised version.

  
And thus the Wand Siegfried came to be. A green, circular shield that which all points were as resilient as the other.

The name was merely the first thing that came to the foreign teen's mind, remembering the infamous Siegfried Line created during WW2 by Germany. In Sean's opinion, it was good to have a decent defensive 'Noble Phantasm' in his ever increasing repertoire.

  
As he had expected someone rang at the entrance of the Emiya's household and Sean went to open the door. Image his surprise and scare when he saw a pointy thing pointed at his face.

  
"Master, there is someone here!" A feminine, strong voice exclaimed. She had blond hairs and blue-cerulean eyes. The woman was also dressed in some strange armor and her weapon... why there was so much Prana on it. The teen could barely see the form and could identify it as a sword.

  
"Saber, he's a friend. Don't hurt him." Shirou ordered few steps behind the knight-girl. She did as ordered and bowed slightly at the scared boy. "Forgive me for my rash judgement, Sir."

  
As Sean noted her accent, he decided to ask her later some questions about it. Right now they weren't the only one at the entrance.

  
"So this is Emiya-kun's home. Mphm!" That was one of the girl I saw while browsing before the attack. Tohsaka Rin!

  
But... Who was the man behind her?

  
While it was the first time Sean saw this white-haired man, his magic kind of reminded him of someone the foreign boy know. But who?  
Sean knew that there was going to be a long, migraine-induced explanation...

 

* * *

  
_A long explanation later..._

  
"You are truly unlucky and reckless, Emiya-kun." Rin stated with a serious look. "Now you are going to be forced in the Fifth Grail War."

Sean didn't want to intercedes, but not because he felt unwilling to argue with the tsundere in front of him.

The responsible for his distraction was her Servant, Archer.

  
The Servant had been silent since they had met but the fact he was looking at him as if something weird, didn't relented the uneasy feeling the foreign teen was sensing.  
His magic was pratically screaming at him that he knew the Servant from somewhere.

But he couldn't remembere when or where.

And that's truly strange on many levels, since Sean would have been able to identify this individual immediately just for his appearance.

  
"Who are you?" the two arguing Japaneses halted their debate at this question delivered with such cold tone.

  
Sean looked back at the servant. "I think it's proper etiquette to present themselves before asking this kind of question."

  
A cold object found its way to the foreigner's neck. It was a short sword with the Confucian Yin/Yang Emblem. "I will not repeat myself again. Who are you?"

  
Sean returned the glare full force. "And I will state this just this once and no more!"

A Trench Shotgun was Projected and Reinforced was in his hands, cocked to hit the annoying white-haired man.

"It's rude to not present yourself before asking 'Who are you?'."

  
The stalemate lasted for several minutes before the Servant decided to relent and back out of the challenge.

His master was shocked by two major surprises: 1) The usually calm and sometimes snarky Archer was irked by this foreigner and 2) This teen, that was old as she was, was not only capable of Projecting guns but also Reinforce them.

  
"A-Archer, never do something like that ever again!" was her order to her unruly Servant.

  
Archer nodded absentingly and looked away from the trio. Rin then turned to the unknown teen.

"While my Servant asked in such rude way, I think is partly right. My name is Tohsaka Rin, may I have your name?"

  
Sean nodded at her polite request. "Nice to meet you Rin-san. My name is Sean Graham and I've turned into a Magus almost two days ago."

  
"WHAT!" Her reaction was kind of cute. She was so much like many anime girls but Sean decided not to state his thoughts to avoid any misunderstanding that would label him as a Racist.

  
"How can a simple teen been able to use Projection and Reinforcement to this extent, not have some rigorous, long training on him?"

  
Sean held one finger up "Semi-Eidetic." then he held the same but from the other hand. "Memory." Rin paused at this before continuing her interrogation.

  
"Is your family made of Magus?"

  
"Nope."

  
"Have you studied from books?"

  
"Yep."

And so Sean passed the tomes to Rin that, looking at the writings, started to pale the more she read. "Y-How were you able to gain those books? Zelrecht-sama's books are only available to the highest member of Clock Tower!"

  
"Would you believe it that he gave those to me personally?" was Sean calm response.

  
Rin hesitantly nodded. "Zelrecht-sama is known for doing this kind of stuff. Yet, why would he do so? I don't mean to be rude, but you weren't even a Magus."

  
The foreign teen thought back at the last discussion. "I think he said he needed someone to do the work he couldn't solve with the Kaleidoscope and he said I was the first candidate."

  
"And with good reasons." Rin added. "If you are so much proficient in Reinforcement and Projection. Did you learnt other incantations?"

  
Sean nodded. "I learnt Rho Ais and modified it a little." He then held is hand in position.

  
"Shirou can you throw a fork at me?" The red-haired Magus looked skeptical but complied and throw the object.

  
"Wand Siegfried." A small version of the circular, blue shield appeared and blocked the flying fork.

  
His audience had mixed reactions. Shirou and Saber stared in awe at this new incantantion. Rin seemed to be star-eyed at seeing a new skill that she could learn. Archer.. looked surprised. Sean didn't know why but he felt like the Servant had labelled him as an anomaly..

  
He left those thoughts for later.

  
"Master, I think that it's getting late and the other Masters might take advantage." Rin nodded at him, realizing the quite possible danger.

  
"Yes." She turned to Shirou and Sean. "I hope to see you soon, Emiya-kun. Sean-kun."

  
And the duo left the house. As they were not visible anymore, Shirou turned to his new housemate. "Why did Tohsaka called you by your first name?"

  
That was not something Sean wanted to debate or think for now. "I don't know. Maybe she mistaked my name with my surname."

Shirou nodded slowly at that logic, still unsure how much right it was in that situation.

 

 


	6. Enemies Everywhere

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

  
**Chapter 6: Enemies Everywhere**

* * *

  
The day after the start of the 'Emiya-Tohsaka' Alliance saw Sean and Shirou walking the normal path to school.

  
Saber had stayed at the Emiya household to avoid any suspicion but had been clear that in case of a Servant attacking them, the red-haired Emiya had to immediately call for her support via Command Seal.

  
Sean had pressured Shirou too to have Saber come to help in case of danger. They were already disadvantaged because of the lack of knowledge relative to the HGW and deciding to solve conflict without Saber was just plain suicidal.

  
Once they reached the entrance of the Academy, someone tackled Shirou from behind. "Senpai!" Sean turned to the intruder and was intrigued to see a purple-haired girl hugging the fallen Emiya.

  
"Oh, Sakura-san. I'm sorry to have you worried for so long." He got up from the ground. "I forgot to call you. I'm truly sorry."

  
Sakura nodded "No worry, Senpai. I'm happy you are fine and safe." Her calm voice was soothing and Sean couldn't but stare longer her face. She was gorgeous but that wasn't the main reason for this action.

  
Her face was familiar. Her name was familiar... But she couldn't be Tohsaka Sakura, couldn't she?

  
She was way more different and Sean knew that Rin would have recognised her sister and confronted her about this. But no matter how much the two girls have encountered each other, Rin talked to her as if a fellow schoolmate. Nothing more.

  
As Shirou and Sakura were talking, a breeze of wind made Sakura's long skirt show a bit more of her legs.

  
In a normal situation, Sean would have shrugged at the situation and not looked at that particular area but something strange caught his attention. A big bruise was hidden by the lenght of the skirt.

  
Who could hurt this frail girl? Seems like scumbags exist everywhere nowadays.

  
As the trio entered the building, Sakura had to go to her own classroom and saluted Shirou and Sean.

  
As they were now alone in their walk for their classroom Sean felt the need to ask his friend about that bruise.

  
"Shirou-kun, do you know if Sakura is abused at home?" Shirou looked back surprised.

  
"Ho- I mean, yes. I think it's her brother, Shinji. I swear I cannot understand how someone could be so disgusting."

  
Sean was satisfied for now. His revenge would wait but it will sweet to enact.

  
The school day passed as any others and Sean was surprised how easier it seemed to study with the Japanese Curricula. Having already had trouble at school in his hometown, he felt slightly more able to deal with the homework and tests.

  
Few hours later, the duo was once again fixing the broken objects left by teachers and students.

The work took even less than normal, since the two knew how to use Structural Grasp Magecraft and, being only the two of them in the unused classroom, nobody would witness their use of magecraft.

  
Or so they thought.

  
A student that was on their age entered the room. He had purple-bluish hair and a smug look on his visage.

  
"Would you look at that?" He exclaimed with faux-surprise. "Trash has finally found some friendo that help him."

  
Sean knew what to do, being experienced with this kind of dumb teens.

  
"Oh. Would you look at that?" He mock-copied the tone of the smug bully. "An idiot lost his way home in this big, scawy school."

  
The boy was initially surprised at the comeback but his face became an ugly, angry mask.

  
"And it seems that the commoner dare to reply!" His face then resumed his smug look.

  
"But it doesn't matter." A creepy smirk formed on his face. "Because today it's the last day you both live."

As he proclaimed this, someone swiftly attempted to stab Sean.

  
Sadly for them, the foreign boy had developed a massive paranoia after the encounter with the blond monster.

A riot shield parried the strike and repelled the attacker.

  
She was quite slim in figure with long dark-pink hair and eyes hidden by a metal circle.

 

She grunted as she was pushed back but kept a battle-ready stance, leaving no opening for a counter-attack.

  
As she tried to once again strike down her ordered target, someone else blocked her on a defensive position.

  
Shirou had been true to his promise and had called Saber immediately after the first attack.

Artoria started to barrage the enemy Servant with strong hits pushing more and more the attacker on a desperate defence.

  
"Shirou, observe and help Saber if she need. I will take care of this scumbag." Shirou wanted to protest the setting of the fight but complied got closer to the battle of the Servants.

  
"You think you can 'take care' of me, mongrel?" The weak Magus asked sure of himself.

  
His answer was a bullet embed in his shoulder. Blood flew from the wound and he brought his hand to avoid death by blood loss.

  
A Luger was cocked in the free hand of the foreign teen.

"Once I'm done with you." Sean said with a cold voice. "You will wish for a quick death."

  
The once brave Matou shivered at the threat and tried to run away.

 

Sadly, another bullet found its way in one of the coward's knees.

 

The boy fell on the ground and tried to crawl away from the scene.

  
An hand grabbed the back of this bloodied shirt and pulled him up. He turned around and saw an angry looking Sean ready to execute him. "I've been here for almost a week and you had been able to set yourself in the Top 10 of my blacklist."

  
"M-Mercy-!" His stomach was compressed by a punch.

"You ask for Mercy?" Sean got closer to his face. "The same mercy you gave to your little sister?"

He released the hold he had on the scumbag. "Sure, why not." Shinji turned around, shock in his visage. "R-Really?"

  
His shock-filled face stilled before falling on the ground. Between his eyes, a big hole passed through his brain. Matou Shinji had died.

  
Sean was shocked in how he had dealt with the now death teen.

He always potrayed himself as a good person but his recent actions left much to desire about this.

  
'No.' A voice replied. 'You have done the right thing.'

  
A memory manifested on his mind. It was the last words of his grandpa.

* * *

  
**_Flashback_ **

* * *

  
A much younger Sean was at the bedside of a dying old man.

  
Jeremiah Graham had seen many conflicts in his life.

 

He had been fighting in WW2 from the early days, having been deployed in France.

 

He had then enlisted to fight in the Pacific against the Japs.

  
Korea, Vietnam and then Afghanistan.

 

In Afghanistan, he had been wounded during the assault of the Soviet battalions on the rebels and had been given a Medal of Honor.

  
"Sean. My grandson, come closer." He coughed in his hand, blood now falling from his mouth.

 

"I will tell you something important. Remember to never forget about it. Never."

  
The young wide-eyed Sean nodded.

 

"Promise me that if the necessity should arise and you will be forced to do drastic actions, to never feel guilty about it."

 

  
"Your life and the ones of your precious people are the main priorities in a battle. Killing is wrong if you kill with wrong reasons or without any at all."

 

  
As he finished this sentence, he started to cough and then he fell still. Sean was now alone in that room...

 

* * *

  
_**End Flashback** _

* * *

  
'Now' He thought 'Now I remember. Thank you Grandpa.'

  
Feeling a bit better, Sean turned to the Servants.

 

He was sure that now the enemy Servant would dissolve with the death of her Master but she was still fighting, no hints of disappearing in the described golden dust.

  
Meanwhile the battle between Saber and Rider was more of a one-way massacre.

 

Saber was dealing huge damages against the enemy Servant and her 'Master' was busy with the other teen.

 

  
As the fight progressed, Medusa turned to the boy entrused with the Command Seals and saw him on the ground, unmoving.

 

  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back and the Servant decided to retreat quickly.

 

As Saber thrusted her blade, Rider dodged and started to run.

 

  
Artoria opted to not follow the running enemy and decided to check for Shirou and Sean.

 

  
The red-haired teen was fine but his friend seemed to be looking at the corpse of the enemy Master with a curious glance.

 

  
"Something wrong, Sean-san?" She asked, still unsure why the foreign boy was staring so intensily the body.

 

  
"I think we got played." He turned to Shirou. "I think we will have to visit Sakura's home quite soon."

 


	7. Preparing for the Assault

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

  
**Chapter 7: Preparing for the Assault**

* * *

  
"You are planning to attack the Matous' Mansion." Rin stated looking directly at the proposer.

  
"One of the masters is hiding there and we have eliminated one of the three possible candidates." Sean added with equal seriousness.

  
"Wait! Sean-kun you think that Sakura-san is a Master?" Shirou asked, now realizing the predicament.

  
"Possible. It could be the old man and with good reasons. Matou Zoken is a renowned Magus that had been aspiring to immortality." The foreign teen attempted to calm the friend's worry.

  
"I finally completed the third tome and I can say with factual certainity that the Matous are a dark family. The old man had been using something called the Crest Worms to survive and make the other members of the family dependant to him."

  
Rin's eyes widened "What?!" Archer looked disgusted too by the horrible condition.

  
The last tome had described the Crest Worms as an instrument with a double function: siphon the users' lifeforce to the creator (Zouken) and, once properly incubated, they become artificial Magic Circuits and they are literally impossible to remove because it would kill the host.

  
"If you don't join us in this assault, it will not breach our temporary allian-" "I'm in."

  
Sean was stunned at the almost yelled intermission and stared Rin's form. Noticing his attention, Rin averted her eyes.

  
The theory of her and Sakura being originally sisters seemed to be gaining more proof...

  
"While I do appreciate your determination in this matter." Sean continued. "The real assault will start tomorrow."

  
"We just had a battle with Shinji and his 'Servant' few hours ago and, while I'm not even half of my magical potential used, I would feel safer to strike when everyone can give their 100%." The foreign teen continued looking at the japanese girl.

  
She wanted to protest, she wanted to say how she would be enough to deal with the old man. But couldn't and with good reasons.

  
When her father, Tohsaka Tokiomi, decided to make her the Heir of the Tohsaka Clan, he also decided to give her little sister to the Matous to avoid any ill feelings among the two siblings.

It was possibly one of the decisions Rin had hated her father had ever done.

  
He had given her Imouto to a disgusting old man and god knows what the girl had suffered after so many years. Rin could remember how weak and frail Kariya-Ojichan looked in his last years.

  
While she usually would have never exposed herself to this level of danger, she needed to save her little sister from their father's mistake.

 

* * *

  
"While I understand your wariness to the attack against the Matous, why didn't you wanted to attack them now?" Saber asked.

  
The trio was now walking back home and the moon was high in the sky.

  
"I know you have enough energies to sustain more than one battle." Artoria continued, this time stopping walking together with Shirou.

  
Sean halted his movement too but didn't turn. "I'm trying to find a way to get Sakura away from danger and maybe removing the Crest Worms in her."

  
"Do you think it is possible, Sean-kun?" Shirou asked immediately, hoping to save his kohai.

  
"Possible, yes. Always." Sean replied but started to walk once more. "Easy? No. I will have to find an alternative incantation but I do have a possible solution to have her stay alive after this war."

  
They returned to walk back home. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

  
Sean opened his eyes and found himself once again in the void. This was seriously getting annoying and it was the second time it happened.

  
"You are back!" The white-haired woman exclaimed childishly.

  
"Yep. But this time I will return the same kindness you gave to me last time." Sean said with a little smile in his face.

  
The woman tilted her head, not understanding his words. Then she understood what he meant by the huge hole where her stomach should have been.

  
In Sean's hand was a Tankgewehr 18. The WW1 Anti-Tank rifle was normally strong but the Reinforced bullet probably could destroy the armor of a modern tank now.

  
The woman seemed panicking and jumped away from him. Sean projected a sniper scope and attached it to the AT rifle.

A shadow manifested from behind him but the with the swift response of the foreign teen left just a mass of dark liquid on its wake.

  
As he continued to destroy the shadow abominations, he noticed that the more he killed the more the woman started to feel weaker.

  
Then, holding her head in her hands, she screamed. Seeing this, Sean felt a burning pain in his head and almost fainted because of the horrible migraine.

  
_**So... This is the Grail Vessel.** _

  
'What?' A voice started to talk inside his head. Its tone make Sean sure it was a man but he couldn't recognize him from anywhere.

  
The Grail Vessel, he remembered, was used to collect the souls of Heroic Spirits anchored to this world as Servants.

  
And is then presented as an offering for the Greater Grail summoning.

  
That. That was something not even the tomes mentioned. The whole concept of the Grail summoning is barely described and it doesn't instruct how to summon it, what kind of objects are needed.

  
Sean thought it was just the winner would have been able to summon it by a simple incantation but now it seems another object, the Lesser Grail, had to be sacrificed to summon the Greater one. But what could it be?

  
_**But why does it have the appearance of a human?** _

 

Wait!

  
No. Just..No. NO!

  
_What the heck were the Magi that created this sick game thinking?!_ The foreign teen thought that Magi lacked a common sense but this was beyond that.

 

It was going to a degree of inhumanity that defied any logic or sense.

  
If there was something that Sean know was sure of was that another War would never happen in his watch. He promised that nobody will recreate this madness once more.

  
_**Ah... Can you hear me?** _

  
_**Do you understand what I'm saying?** _

  
_**Hai, Emiya Kiritsugu.** _

  
...

  
As he heard those words, Sean found himself back to the void with an angry looking woman before him.

  
"You should have not seen this!" She turned, giving him her back. "Get out!"

  
She once again turned, this time with a strange dark and red dress on. " **GET OUT!** " As she yelled this, Sean was sent flying away....

* * *

 

 


	8. Attack to the Matous' Mansion (Part1)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

  
**Chapter 8: Attack to the Matous' Mansion (Part1)**

* * *

  
Sean, Shirou, Saber and Rin were together before the entrance to the mansion.

  
"Yesterday the number of servants had been reduced." Rin stated to her allies. "Caster and her Master had been dealt with by Archer."

  
"How did you find them?" Asked Sean, surprised by the news.

  
"They didn't." The Tohsaka heiress replied, a smile creeping in her face. "They tried to ambush me."

  
Shirou looked in awe to his female friend. "Great! I knew you are a great Magus, Tohsaka-san."

  
Rin blushed. "I am one of the strongest, of course I would defeat them easily."

  
During the exchange, Sean gave a glance at Archer that shooked his head. He didn't want to become object of his Master's ire.

  
"Listen up!" Sean ordered. "While I think you lovebirds would certainly enjoy passing time with each other, we are here for serious stuff."

  
Shirou and Rin blushed at the comic 'address', Archer fought to hold a laughter back.

"As I was saying." Sean continued. "We are here to attack the house of Rider's Master. There might be heavy resistance so keep your guards always at ready."

  
As he finished this sentence, they all walked to the entrance. The foreign teen went to knock at the door but he noticed that it was already open. Bad sign, was Sean's thought.

They were waiting for them.

  
As they entered the mansion, they all saw that the lights were off and that the place seemed desolate. "I think there is some sort of hidden door somewhere nearby." Sean stated, looking around.

  
"How do you know that, Sean-kun?" asked curiously the red-haired Emiya. "The house had been empty for a while." He pointed to the kitchen area.

The place was oddly ordinated but there was the characteristic presence of dust in the furniture.

  
The group started a long search for any unusual object that could open any hidden entrance.

"Got one!" Rin exclaimed finding a lever by the cold fireplace.

"Same." Shirou added with the same tone, having found a button behind one of the many bookshelves.

  
"And I found the third one.." Sean finished with a dull tone. A pressure plate activated a set of stairs that led to a basement.

  
"Ok." Sean said with a calm composure. "We split in three groups and find the missing people and deal with Rider and her Master." They all nodded.

Shirou and Saber entered the hidden entrance they had found and the rest entered the one they respectively found.

 

* * *

  
"This place had been truly decaying." Rin commented quietly, while her and Archer descended in the dark place. "I hope we find the Master and his Servants soon and deal with them quickly."

  
Archer decided to test something he had noticed in his Master's attitude.

Since yesterday, Rin had been quite silent in her usual routine and that surprised the Servant.

  
"What if the Master is Matou Sakura?" The question fell unheard and Archer concluded that it was the girl the reason why Rin got so much serious. In his timeline he had been less present to this kind of situations.

  
He blamed that new teen, Sean. It was odd that he never met him before and yet he felt some sort of kinship towards him. He also noticed the look on his young self. Shirou Emiya always wanted a sibling, possibly an older one and Sean matched the idea he had of a sibling.

  
Caring, teasing but not too much and mostly protective. Sean had always been wary in defending his new friend and Archer saw that.

  
While he wouldn't ever want to be put in the same situation of this younger self, he felt jealous for him. It would have come handy to have someone else to rely on.And maybe he wouldn't have burnt himself in trying to become an Hero of Justice.

  
But those regrets weren't going to leave him and Archer decided to renounce thinking about this kind of thinking.

  
As they ended walking down the stairs, they found themselves before a circular cave. Rider was there, waiting for an enemy to attack.

  
"Archer." Rin said and the Servant nodded to the implied order. Kanshou and Byakuya were ready to spill bloods.

 

* * *

  
Shirou and Saber followed a similar path. This time it was Matou Zouken standing in the room.

  
"Ah, Emiya-kun. I heard so much about you." Zouken said with a his creepy smile.

  
"Matou-san, you are going to die for what you have done to Sakura-san!" Shirou proclaimed to the old fossil. Saber was ready to strike him down.

  
The man replied with a disgusting cackle and used an incantantion to blow the entrance of the cave. "Sure Emiya-kun. Please show me your resolve."

  
Dark light started to flood the room and the Master-Servant duo knew it was going to be a long difficult fight.

 

* * *

  
Sean seriously hated this predicament. He always hated to be alone in dark places and the horror games he had played in the past certainly didn't help him right now.

  
As he finally reached the basement, the teen paled at the scene before him. Worms. Thousands of worms were concentrated on the centre of the room and a familiar, purple bang was barely visible among them.

  
Sean saw red and sprinted towards the ugly mass.

As he got near, he saw worms trying to reach for him and he reacted appropriately.

A circle of flame started to burn the pests down and Sean was able to reach out for Sakura.

  
As he pulled her out of the horrible quantity, he noticed that she was naked and, removing his coat, he covered her body with it.

  
As soon he was sure to have pushed away the Crest Worms, he heard a cold laugh coming from behind him. Sean turned around and saw a bald, old man with black eyes and white irises.

  
"Matou Zouken, I presume." The old man clapped his hand. "And you are Graham Sean, right?"

  
Sean nodded silently, keeping his eyes trained on the dangerous man. "I think we will go, now."

  
"Oh." The old man said with a mock-surprised tone. "But we didn't have presented each other properly. Also, you are trying to steal my property."

  
The once present anger returned fully. "But why not first meet someone else that wanted to meet you for so long."

  
The man looked genuinely curious. "And that is?"

  
"Oh, you know.." Sean said with a cold smile. "I think is name was... Satan!" Fire consumed the old corpse. A Flamethrower rested in Sean's hand, a tounge of flame leaving once in a while the tube.

  
But Sean knew the battle was not over yet. The darkened corpse jumped away from the flames and the teen noted that it was made of worms too.

  
"Lucky shot, brat. But now you got me angry!" The old man exclaimed, before jumping forward against the foreign boy.

  
**The battle for the Matous' Mansion had begun!**

 

 


	9. Attack to the Matous' Mansion (Part2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

  
**Chapter 9: Attack to the Matous' Mansion (Part2)**

* * *

  
"I have to admit it." Zouken cackled. "You are much better than your little friend."

  
Dodging a barrage of Crest Worms, Sean started to shoot grenades from his Reinforced Thumper. "And you are quite a fast old man for your age, scumbag."

  
Snarling, Zouken attempted to push the teen down and kill him. He was partly surprised to see himself thrown away with a searing pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw a gaping, scorched hole.

  
Sean had switched to a Spas-12 with Incendiary pellets. If there was a clear weakness, it was fire. He changed once more, Projecting a Stinger Rocket Launcher and shoot a rocket at the parasite.

  
Zouken dodged the explosive and threw more Crest Worms. Sean Projected a Riot Shield and crushed with his shoes the still living worms.

  
The battle seemed unending and Sean wasn't as unlimited as the old man. Fatigue was catching up and his core was almost out of energies.

  
"Oh. Seems like you are reaching your limits." The decrepit Matou said, his creepy smile back once more. "Why not just surrendering and make this easier on yourself?"

  
Sean was barely on his feet now. Tired and unable to make more strainful movements, he was almost tempted to give up.

  
"Sean-senpai?"

  
While the two were fighting, Sakura had woken up from the sounds of the clash and was now looking concerned for the teen. Zouken noticed too that she was now awake.

  
"Oh Sakura-chan. It's great you have woken up." He turned to her. "Now please, convince your little friend to surrender."

  
Sean looked confused at first, then he noticed Sakura falling on the ground, grasping her chest in pain.

 

She held the pain in silence at first but the painful crescendo was too much and she screamed in agony.

  
Sean stood shocked and felt himself hyperventilate. What should he do? He was out of energies but he couldn't let this sling go. He needed to do something!

  
As Sean saw the tearful look on Sakura, he felt a strange sensation in his mind. Slowly, his eyes covered by his hair, he turned toward the old decrepit.

  
**"I'm the bullet of my gun"**

 

Words that he couldn't hear left his mouth after this sentence and everything changed.

  
The ground started to shake and cracked under the pressure of Sean's Circuits. Green flames emerged from the cracks and a white light engulfed the three.

 

* * *

  
Once the light settled, Sean opened his eyes before something he never saw before. Weapons, Guns and Blades, were scattered in the new yet familiar field.

  
Zouken backed away surprised at the unexpected move. "A R-Reality Marble?!"

  
Now feel from the previous pain, Sakura opened her eyes too and saw the unrealistic place and while filled with weapons of various kind, she felt at peace. She felt as if the nightmare was finally over.

  
As his surprise ceased, Sean noticed that the sense of fatigue had disappeared and that he felt refreshed, as if the last half an hour of battle had never happened.

  
Looking at the now scared old man, the teen sprinted towards him and was stunned to see that his speed had doubled.

  
Zouken was shocked to see the now reinvigorited youth striking him with so much force. He tried to counter but nothing.

  
Every attempt was used as an opening and the teen landed a massive amount of damage to the old worm.

  
What truly terrified him was that the Reality Marble had also incapacitated his regeneration and his wounds were not closing. He needed to kill the brat now!

  
As the massacre continued, Sean decided to test the limits of this new skill. He jumped away from the horribly damaged Zouken and started to project his Grand Finale.

  
Still focused on his wounds, the old man didn't look at the now retreating teen but once he heard something big coming his way, he turned and... exploded.

  
The responsible was a Panzer VI Tiger that was now smoking from its 88mm cannon. A smiling Sean exited from it and searched for any sign of Zouken's survival. Finding none, he turned to Sakura and, having walked towards her, he crouched.

  
"Everything is going to be fine now."

  
She looked at him in awe and couldn't find the words to just express her happiness. But as things seemed to have turned to the best, Sakura fell bleeding on the ground once more.

  
Sean's eyes widened, now remembering the now purged Crest Worms on her body. Kneeling to her barely alive body, he started to use the incantation he had created from the third tome and hoped that it would not kill him in the process.

  
A greenish light started to illuminate his hand and he moved to her chest.

Once he did so, a draining feeling started to tire his Core but he kept his Circuits do the miracle.

  
Thankfully, having been born to the Tohsakas, Sakura had some dormant Circuits to awake and the incantation was supposed to do so.

  
The process lasted for another half an hour but, seeing the now healthy looking girl breathing correctly, Sean deduced the operation had been a success.

  
As he sighed in relief, he finally felt the fatigue hitting full force and, feeling almost out of Prana, released this Reality Marble.

  
Once he did so, he fell on the pristine, grey ground, asleep. His hand fell on Sakura's and he blacked out.

  
Sean hoped that the War was not going to have anything worse than this attack, because he certainly didn't wanted to redo something like this ever again.

 


	10. Calm Waters, Hidden Storm

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

  
**Chapter 10: Calm Waters, Hidden Storm**

* * *

  
Sean felt that he was waking up.

He felt the familiar, comforting pillow of his new room in Shirou's house, the warmth from the covers but he clearly was unable to deduce the unexplainable weight on his chest and the soft beating coming from it.

  
Opening one of his eyes, he was shocked of the sight before him.

  
Purple hair were just below his nose and he could see the familiar face of the girl he had saved before fainting.

 

Sakura Matou was sleeping on him. Thankfully, she was wearing a set of PJs and he seemed to have one on too.

  
As he tried to understand the reasons of his current predicament, he heard someone knocking on his door.

 

"C'mon Sean-kun, it's time to-" An awake and fresh Shirou entered the door but froze and looked surprised to see Sean's situation.

  
Smirking devilishly and ignoring the pleading look on the friend's face, he yelled.

"Good Morning to you too, Sakura-san!" The aforementioned girl jumped at the wake up call and blushed when she noticed that she was at the center of the two boys' attention.

  
There was a lot to explain.

 

* * *

  
"..and so Sakura-san is going to live with us for now on."

  
After the events of the attack, the Matous' Mansion caught fire and with the place now not fit for inhabiting, Shirou decided to offer the purple-haired girl a place to his quite spacious household.

  
Seeing the stunned reaction of Shirou, Sean deduced that the girl's decision to sleep with her saviour was unilateral and he didn't blame her at all.

  
Having lived in that hell for so many years, he too would have been distrustful to sleep with other and scared to sleep alone.

Still, he decided to set some boundaries like not sleeping in the same futon but in two, close futons.

  
She accepted readily, finding the conditions not too much bad but Sean could have sworn to have saw her lightly pout at the sleeping arrangements.

  
Having settled this situation, Sean decided to ask more of what had happened to the others during the Attack.

 

Shirou had been told that Rin had encountered Rider and that Archer had been swift to defeat the enemy Servant.

  
Shirou and Saber had engaged a copy of the elder Matou and almost lost to him.

 

Thankfully, the interference caused by Sean's Reality Marble had severed the link between the main host and the Worm Construct, making the copy crumble on the ground, dead.

  
As the four had completed their fight, they had decided to look for the foreign teen and when they saw Sean on the ground sleeping and a barely awake Sakura, they sighed in relief.

 

The Attack had been successful and the War had gotten less dangerous than before.

 

  
During their way home, Archer decided to ask more to Sakura how the battle had turned out, curious in how the then sleeping teen had dealt with Zouken.

  
The girl was unable to fully describe the unreal place she, Sean and the Worm had found themselves into, but the mention of various guns and blades laying on this mystical field had him silent for the rest of the travel.

  
Once they bid a salute to the Tohsakas' heiress, the remaining four had turned to return to the Emiya's household but found themselves blocked by a little girl.

  
"A little girl? Seriously?" Sean asked skeptical, knowing that until now their opponents were grownups or people barely older than them.

  
"She was looking scary, Sean-kun. She also had an unnatural appearance." Sean frowned at Shirou's shaky tone.

  
"It is not normal to have white-hair and red eyes all together.." At this the foreign teen froze and looked surprised at his friend. "Her name.." Sean said with a quiet whisper, still unable to cope with this new situation.

  
"Wha-" "Shirou, what is her name?!" Hearing his now angry tone, Shirou jumped away. Sakura had noticed the change in Sean's behaviour and was as much confused as the red-haired teen.

  
"S-she said her name was..."

* * *

  
"Illyasviel-sama." A young maid said to her young charge. The girl was sitting in her chair looking through a crystal sphere. "Yes Sella?" asked Illyasviel still focused on the sphere.

  
"Word has reached that there are only five more Servants remaining in the Holy Grail War."

  
Illya nodded slowly at the news, her eyes still locked onto the ball. "Thank you Sella. You may go."

 

Nodding blankly the maid left the big room and the little girl was left once more alone.

  
"It seems that Onii-chan is stronger than I thought. But it will not matter, Berserk is the strongest Servant and I shall win the War."

She smiled at the thought but something else occupied her mind.

  
"Also." Her smile widened. "I'm curious about this other boy. He looks so much like Papa."

Her red eyes were playfully locked onto the image potraying Sean. "Maybe he could be another Onii-chan."

  
Giggling, she continued to plan how to deal with her two Onii-chans once for all.

 

And then she will make her family proud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and last ten chapters will be exported soon...


End file.
